hello_neighborfandomcom-20200223-history
Characters
This is a list of characters featured in the Hello Neighbor franchise. Some of these characters listed are either recurring or not, not seen, only mentioned in novels, or exclusive to a certain game. Hello Neighbor Theodore Peterson Theodore Peterson or just simply, The Neighbor is one of the main characters and antagonists throughout the game. It all starts with a man named Nick Roth arriving at his new home and delivering his things, but suddenly he accidentally looks out the window and notices that his neighbor is doing something wrong. He decides to go to his house and check out this place. Peterson will not allow the player to climb in his house, so he will have all sorts of traps for the protagonist, and then catch him. Theodore Peterson's model can be seen underground in Alpha 2, it changes its location if the player is caught by a Neighbor. It is also likely that the Peterson model will appear under the basement map. Nicky Roth Nicholas Micheal Roth, or just Nicky Roth is the main character for which the player plays throughout all versions. The face was revealed by the players in Alpha 2, as the developers deliberately left the players the command console in the game. Prior to Alpha 2, the player did not have its normal model. Also, his models can be found in the Alpha 2 tutorial, and models under the neighbor's house. In the release of the game in cast scenes, his own animation appeared with him. The Thing The Thing, Something (or the Shadow Man, as it is sometimes called) is the main antagonist, personifying all fears. It first appears in Alpha 3. It can be found in the basement and fears. In the basement of Beta 3, this character became alive, could walk, sneak up, see and hear. He will not let the player go any further. In Release, he became the final boss. He also appears in the spin-off game Secret Neighbor, but only when the Neighbor transforms into a child (or the other way around). The Thing can also be seen when the Neighbor get's killed. It seems like the Neighbor and The Thing are teaming up in order to stop the kids. Aaron Peterson In the beginning of Act 1, you can hear screams emitting from the Neighbors house. He later locked up this screaming person into the basement, as you can both see and hear that. Aaron Peterson is the child that got locked up. He is only seen 3 times. He's seen on the missing posters, in the keyhole in the beginning of Act 2 and when one of the dream sequences begin. In this game, he's not seen as a human, but rather a cut-out of himself from cardboard. Mya Peterson Not much was known about her in this game, because you only see her on the missing posters and in one of the dream sequences that shows her getting pushed off from The Neighbor's roof. Mannequin The Dummy is a decorator in the Neighbor's House. Not much known about them. Mannequin (Only from Fears) Usually they represent the role of an inanimate object, but in most Fears they are enemies, but in Factory Fear they are not dangerous, they just surround the player, preventing him from passing until he throws the ball. In Fear, Schools play the role of bullies who want to catch GG. Even the teacher went their way (perhaps the GG violated the rules of conduct). In Fear of the Supermarket, they play the role of shoppers and cashier. Buyers prevent the player from collecting the necessary products, and the cashier, in turn, if the player does not collect the same products as the mannequins, opens a platform under him, and the player falls. After that, you have to go through fear first. Raven Raven , or the so-called "crow" - a secondary antagonist in Alpha 2. The raven is on the side of the Neighbor and is ready to help him. "Birds" is able to pick up important things (for example, a key) in a player’s beak and scream loudly, giving the player out to the Neighbor. There is one trick with Raven. You can get the key from his beak at the moment when he will sit. In Hide and Seek, when you click the "I'm stuck" button, it flies in and sends you to the starting position. Shark The Shark is a minor antagonist who helped Neighbor catch a player on the second floor in Alpha 1 and Release (Act 2). Unlike a raven, a shark is capable of catching a player on its own. He guards the passage to the second floor in the host's house in Alpha 1 and the shovel in Release. A neighbor allocated him his own room so as not to fool. Shark release Shark in release By its structure, a shark is just a mechanical robot, apparently made by a Neighbor. At first glance, this is not visible, because only its fin sticks out of the water. Hide & Seek Theodore Peterson Theodore appears in Hello Neighbor: Hide and Seek. He appears to have no gloves but he has a watch. This time he is not the main character he appears after the stages when Aaron Peterson and Mya Peterson play. Category:Stub Category:This article needs editing. Please check back later. Stub Category:Article Stubs